To Drown In You
by Val-Creative
Summary: Humans are a fearful race, unable to conjure anything other than simpler, volatile emotions, or so Shiro's mer-clan has taught him. Lance's compassion and his openhearted empathy deepens Shiro's need for more. And he's only know Lance for the turn of a moon. /Modern AU. Mermaid AU. Shance. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

Where he's from, they're all safe and warm.

Shiro prefers the abyssal-darkness over glaring, lambent sun beating down on his head.

Everything about the world above his own feels impossibly hot and rough, dry as cuttlebone. It's the least pleasant sensation. He rescues a young human who was drowning and choking on seawater, who glimpses Shiro's true mer-form and does not flee. He does not attack him or curse.

Becoming human is _painful_ — his indigo-shimmering and heavy tail splits apart, forming long muscular legs caked with his blackened, gore-gooey blood. Shiro's purple-and-indigo ear-fins and scales peel apart from his body, making the flesh underneath prickle and wrinkle and emit an alarmingly strong heat, visibly reddened and inflamed. His irises and sclera are no longer black rind with gold and violet, and far less intimidating.

Lance offers to keep him at his apartment, as a token of his gratitude, buying sardines and tuna and other _human_ -manufactured fish for Shiro to consume by the plateful.

 _Keeping company with land-creatures… makes you a land-creature._

A mer-origin superstition from his clan who despises all humans. Shiro wishes this was so. He wouldn't be gripping at his abdomen, bowed over Lance's closed toilet-seat as his roommate and friend hurries in and out of the washroom with buckets of salty ocean-water.

It's an aggressive, menacing heat, requiring Shiro to return to being a mer. He's twice the size of a large human man, covered from hands to forehead with his purple-and-indigo dark scales, and wielding a powerful mer-fin that has crushed a orca's skull before. Lance observes at Shiro's jagged, ebony nails and the three rows of needle-sharp, ebony teeth, and he asks what he can _do_ — to help make it easier on Shiro.

Humans are a fearful race, unable to conjure anything other than simpler, volatile emotions. Lance's compassion, his _empathy_ deepens Shiro's need for more. He's only know him for the turn of a moon.

He says nothing, as that is the way of conversation between them, when Lance initiates a kiss (his rosy-brown, soft lips pressing over Shiro's elongated, fanged mouth) and removes his trousers, shedding all of his garments and walking into the full, sloshing tub, with both a determined and amused look.

"Getting it on with a mermaid has always been my secret fantasy, honestly," Lance breathes out, chuckling and easing backwards when Shiro's darkened, feral eyes rake over him.

There's no frontal sac that Shiro is accustomed to from his fellow mers, poking out between Lance's thighs and the warm, fleshy folds of his sexual organ. Is he a _breeder_? Shiro feels the overload of his heat-driven instincts, prodding a fingertip carefully over Lance's entrance, searching for what he assumes was there.

Lance squirms and gasps out, but doesn't stop him exploring. "You have something like that too," Lance points out, nodding to the huge, clenching slit of flesh beneath Shiro's navel. He waits for Shiro to nod before reaching out and touching it, stroking his thumb-pad curiously over the exposed, fattening mer-vulva.

Something _thick_ sits inside it, slowly lengthening and filling with hot, breeding fluid. Lance hums, his blue eyes nearly closing, running a human-digit over its tip.

Arousal slams into him. Shiro growls and pins Lance up against the tub's siding, rutting harshly. He fucks the hardened, pulsing appendage past Lance's folds, letting it settle within the tight, willing squeeze of human-muscles, spurting a dose of the breeding fluid a little too early. He watches in mild, approving fascination as Lance rolls his eyes in his sockets, moaning and clutching the sides of the tub for dear life.

The tip of the writhing, living appendage nudges towards Lance's cervix, attempting to push through the tiniest pucker, caressing his passage instead. Shiro feels him widening gradually open, too-high on his instincts to notice Lance panting and whining beneath him, biting his lower lip.

Lance tenses, knuckling the tub, and then cocks his hips up as Shiro fucks him more gently, using the tub's sidings for leverage, increasing his pace as soon as Lance moans again.

The washroom around them is humid and with pale, airy blue wall around them, sponged over with paints as red as deep-sea coral, and yellows and golds as bright as a wild trout's flakes. The huge and comfortably deep tub is the same red, except for the pearly-white insides. Even then, not all of it can contain Shiro's massive size, as most of his tail-fin hangs limply onto the tiles.

A mixture of grimacing and _ecstasy_ overtakes Lance, as his body forces a sudden, pain-shuddering orgasm, clamping down on Shiro who grunts and releases another flood of hot, breeding fluid, penetrating him further, right against the walls of Lance's cervix and in his uterus.

He can feel a set of his own mer-eggs passing from Shiro's entrance, bulging and slipping inside Lance who trembles all-over and squirms against the invasion, his knees jolting up.

Shiro holds onto Lance's hips and _grinds_ , keeping him still as one of the bigger eggs moves through the appendage, meeting a slight, initial resistance before getting sucked out in violently quick momentum into the darkness and safety of Lance's fluid-churning uterus.

The rest of five more eggs, in varying breadth and pliant, sensuous nature, ease into Lance, when the mer turns both of them, to where Shiro can submerge underneath the clear, salty bathwater, and a flushed, quivering Lance seats on top of him, rubbing over his mound to comfort himself from the aches and then over the space where the mer-eggs are lodged deep inside him.

" _Fuck_ ," he whimpers out, as the last egg pushes inside him, followed by the continuous, visceral spray of Shiro's breeding fluid, leaning on his palms and arching his head backwards.

Shiro can feel his primal, intense heat lifting from his senses.

Replacing with shame and mortification.

They can't know, but his eggs will develop and thrive in Lance's body, enlarging and leeching onto the nutrients provided and when unavailable to be satisfied, absorbing Lance's very marrow, cradled in that familiar abyssal-darkness… all _safe_ and _warm_.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Voltron isn't mine. Oh boy let me tell you how wild it was to do this Monstertron Gift Exchange Treat,,,, super wild and I regret nothing. I ended up with fandom-and-other-stuff on Tumblr who asked for "NSFW Shiro/Lance, mer! Shiro in heat and laying eggs in Lance- can be human or also mer" and it looked like something I absolutely could not walk away from. I love a filthy ass challenge. WELL I AM EAGER TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS THINK SO ANY COMMENTS ARE WELCOME!  
_


End file.
